


Breath of The Wild One

by TheBlindFicus



Category: Naruto, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindFicus/pseuds/TheBlindFicus
Summary: After a century of slumber, our blond hero awakes to free Hyrule from the blight of Calamity Ganon. How young Lin- wait it's not Link? What the hell is Naruto doing here?





	Breath of The Wild One

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech

'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts

*thunder* -action

Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques

"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech

"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

Helped by: The god of creation and destruction.

*Story start*

*Unknown*

"Wake up young hero... Hyrule needs you..."

'W-who is... this? Who am I?' were the first thoughts as a blond teenager opened his cerulean eyes to see an ancient style room with a coffin-style lid fixed to an adjustable spire and himself floating in small pool filled with luminescent pale-blue liquid beneath the lid.

"Get up young Naruto. It's time for you to save Hyrule." the same voice instructed him as he rose from the pool and turned towards the glowing tablet

"Can you tell me what's going one?" The now named Naruto questioned as he rose from the glowing pool to approach the rectangular object bearing a lone crying eye with three triangular 'eyelashes.'

"Would you like to activate 'Vocal Recognition' young hero?" The noticeably female voice asked from the device while displaying a checkmark or an X mark on the device.

"Uh... yes? Can you tell me what's happening?" the blond asked after he pressed the checkmark button while hefting up the device by its handle.

"Recognized: Naruto U. Prompt: 'What's Happening?'" the female voice quoted Naruto as the device showed a video of a castle surrounded by a spectral 'boar' encircling the building.

"Currently, the Royal Family's seal on the castle containing the monstrous beast Ganon has weakened. So the forgotten hero's tomb, known as Naruto U., was called upon to complete this dangerous undertaking. Are you ready to begin your quest of liberation?" the female asked him as the room's door slid open and allowed what seemed like divine light to shine through the opening.

"I accept. So what do I do first?" the blond asked the device, which pointed towards a simple crate.

"First equip the items inside of the chest, then exit the shrine when you are ready." the voice instructed the young hero as he rummaged through the chest.

"Contacts, a blue tunic, and a set of worn trousers with shoes? Miss, I'm not sure what these are for?" Naruto inquired as he dressed himself with the garments. Increasing his state of dress from naked except for a pair of calf-length undergarments to a moderately dress teen of a tunic and travel worthy pants.

"So what do I do with these lens miss...?" the blond gestured towards the transparent eyewear cases, which the device showed the method of application.

"If you wish to call me something, my creators were from the Sheikah clan. You can refer to me as Kah." the now named Kah declared as Naruto finished applying the lens.

"Alright Kah. Now what do these lens do...WHAT?!" the blond yelled as he saw a translucent blue box appeared above the crate labeled 'Basic wooden chest'. On the edge of his vision, dozens of Sheikah runes circled the border of his vision.

"The Sheikah lens are connected to the personal slate which can be used to identify items of value, such as crates, boxes, weapons, or 'loot' items." Kah explained as the teen exited the shrine room and was greeted by the sun rising over the Great Plateau. "So are you ready to save Hyrule young hero?"

"I'm ready Kah. Where should I go first?" Naruto questioned her as he followed the worn path and noticed lit campfire inside an open ended cavern.

"I recommend heading to *CORRUPTED DATA*. Unfortunately it seems that the portion of my data containing the locations has become unusable by me, so I recommend climbing the Sheikah tower and resyncing with the local map of the area." the slate advised him by illuminating the outlines of the tower.

"Let's get moving!" Naruto boasted as he grabbed an abandoned axe, which he hoisted over his shoulder, then began his journey across the massive plateau.

Partway through his journey across the plateau, the blond Hylian came across three goblin-like monsters dancing around a chunk of meat with clubs, sticks, and a simple bent wood bow camped around the base of the Sheikah Tower.

"Basic Bokoblins: Low class monsters. Commonly referred to Ganon's Grunts or Cannon fodder. Equipped with standard Boko Club, Boko Bow, and tree branch. Danger level: Minimal. With current equipment, caution is advised. Extermination of any affiliated is strongly advised." Kah read off the visible text which caused the blond to grab a stone from beside him and threw it on the opposite side of the Bokoblins, causing the monsters to turn towards it.

Capitalizing quickly on the distracted monsters, the blond quickly rushes the camp and delivered a powerful downward swing on the horned red creature. The instant the woodcutters axe struck it's head, red and black liquid seeped from the wound followed by the Bokoblin exploding into a cloud of matching coloured mist with it's club clattering to the ground.

"BWAH? BAH GREE KUH!" the two remaining monsters squealed as they noticed the blond dispersing their fellow Bokoblin and quickly readied their weapons. The one in the back nocked a glowing yellow arrow, while the closer one charged with the branch readied.

Taking the handle in both hands, Naruto swung and cleaved through the branch along with the creatures arms. Immediately followed by a decapitation of the Bokoblin grunt.

"Warning! Incoming Electrical atatttta..." the mobile tablet warned before the crackling arrow struck the blond, which caused a torrent of electricity to surge across the blond and send him into a bout of muscular spasm.

"C-C-CATCH!" with an angry yell, Naruto barely managed to deliver a strong enough throw for the axe into the goblin's face.

"A-all host-tles eliminated. Useful 'loot' detected." Kah advised him while Highlighting the items dropped by the minions.

"O-ok. Can you tell me about these items?" Naruto inquired as he held up the Bokoblins horn, a dark purple sack, tooth, the meat from the fire, and bow with five lightning pronged arrows.

"Bokoblin horn, uses: reenforcing clothing/trading or cooked in potions. Bokoblin guts, uses: reenforcing clothing/trading or cooked into potions. Bokoblin tooth, uses: reenforcing clothing/trade or cooked in potions. Boko bow: low affectivity, low durability. As the name implies, it's common among Bokoblins. Shock Arrow: Used to immobilize or stun enemies. Seared Prime Steak, uses: recovering health and providing nutrients."

"Thanks Kah. Now do ya have any hints on climbing the tower?" Naruto questioned as he slid the bow on his right shoulder to left hip, then tied the woodcutter's axe underneath the bow on his back.

"I recommend following the highlighted path and resting on the outcropping structures to momentarily rest." Kah explained as the tower had glowing blue hand and feet prints displayed on it.

Naruto gave a small thanks before ascending the oddly designed tower at a rapid pace. After passing by the first ledge, the blond turned towards the softly glowing tablet.

"Hey Kah, why can't I remember large portions of my past?" the hero asked as he launched himself past the second ledge. "I what you've told me and my fighting styles."

"Memory loss is common for those submerged in the Shrine of Resurrection. It is capable to mend torn and fix what's broken. Yet your situation is different, I am unable to display the reasoning but it merely lists the damage as 'More than death.' " the tablet simply declared which caused the two to fall silent with Naruto passing the third and fourth outcropping.

"What can you tell me about ... Hyrule?" the blond paused to recall the lands name while leaping past the fifth outcrop and started climbing up the curve onto the towers viewing area.

"It began one century ago, when the princess lead the charge against Ganon with the heroes from the four corners of the land. Each piloted one of the Four Divine beasts. Vah Ruta piloted by Mipha of the Zora. Vah Rudania piloted by Daruk of the Goron. Vah Medoh piloted by Revali of the Rito. Vah Naboris piloted by Urbosa of the Gerudo. Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Hero Link of the royal family. Despite the combined effort of the six heroes and countless guardians, the heroes fell with the princess imprisoning herself in the castle with Ganon. As of today, the princess still contains the monster inside of the castle. You are the only hero able to compete against Ganon." Kah explained to the blond as he reached the top and overlooked the morning sunlit land.

"Then I should hurry." Naruto announced as he took the tablet from his right hip and sat it in the rectangular pit. Immediately, the downward facing spire illuminated with the iconic blue light which was focused into the tablets face. When the light died down, the device now displayed a detailed portion of Hyrule while the remainder of the map had the bordering silhouette of the kingdoms land. In each corner, a golden beacon was displayed.

"It appears that my map isn't fully restored. Each region of Hyrule has a Sheikah Tower to observe the landscape from, and add to the map. I've also added several general areas to search before attempting to defeat Ganon. That Paraglider may prove useful to move further." Kah explained as Naruto fixed the device back to his hip and turned towards the glider.

"Lets see what Hyrule looks like." Naruto muttered as he grabbed the two handles and ran off the towers edge with the glider.

"I advise looking towards the Temple of Time. The Goddess Hylia's shrine is known to reside there. If you are able to preform a task to appease her, she is known to give blessings to those who deserve it." the device advised him as she highlighted the dilapidated castle to the SouthWest of the Sheikah tower.

"Anything I should do or take if I'm going to a Goddesses shrine? I feel that something like would require me to bring some kinda offering or token to her?" the blond questioned her while he glided towards the building with his newly 'liberated' glider.

"Lady Hylia is very welcome to new believers. Since you have agreed to finish off the blight which is Ganon, she will be willing to help you if you need."

"Great, now what is that thing looking at me?" Naruto asked as the spider-like object was illuminated with blue and the title 'GUARDIAN' wandering along a dirt pathway in front of the ancient temple.

"Guardians were once the sentinels of Hyrule; before they were corrupted by the tyrant Ganon and sent them out to deal with all enemies of his. 'The Guardians are built of Hylian-quality steel. Resistant to focused energy blasts, percussive strikes and piercing blows. With current equipment: Avoid contact at all costs. The Guardians require several seconds to charge their energy blasts. This delay is the opportune chance to avoid decimation.'" Kah explained as a glowing beam screamed past him and detonated several metres behind him.

"GAH! Thanks for the heads up. Eat a Deku nut you jerk!" the hero screamed as he pulled his legs in and soared though a destroyed stainglass window, landing 'gracefully' on his face.

"That's definitely how I land. Now wheres the... statue..." Naruto dusted off and turned towards the massive carved statue of a goddess looking down on the hero.

"Greetings young hero...it has been a long time." the divine female voice echoed around the castle room. It was soft, but still carried a power demanding respect. Instinctually, the hero dropped to his knee and bow his head.

"Hello miss Lady Hylia. I was told that you could grant me a blessing if I could impress you. So what need I do?" Naruto asked the now glowing statue. As soon as he raised his head to the statue, a golden sphere descended out of it and landed on the ground.

The divinely radiating object began to manifest and gain the appearance of a person. First the golden locks which reached to her waist, followed by her fresh snow white dress that covered her 1.675m stature, Vibrant emerald eyes, and royal blue strands binding her hair into two bangs framing her face.

"Rise Naruto. You have earned my blessing long ago, yet it seems that you have forgotten. Now rise." Hylia ordered as she tilted his chin up with her right hand.

"O-ok Lady Hylia. I seem to have amnesia so forgive me for forgetting our last meeting." Naruto pleaded as he stood up and bowed sharply at the waist.

"It's funny to see you being so respectful. Now are you planning to liberate my descendant from the curse of Ganon, correct?" the goddess questioned him while her right palm was engulfed in divine light.

"I think so. But I'm not sure if I am able to do so now." The blond admitted before the goddess rested her right hand on his shoulder.

"Worry not my hero. With my blessing, I give you the ability to gather the strength of Hyrule. In each region lies one of the four races. To the southwest is the Gerudo ladies of the desert, with their protector Naboris. To the east is the Zora with their hero Ruta. The northeast bears the Gordon and their guard of Rudania. Lastly is the Rito and their mighty protector Medoh. Ganon has corrupted them near a century ago, and now you bear my blessing to liberate the creations." Hylia proclaimed as four beacons appeared on his slate.

"Now go forth and free Hyrule!" she ordered before dispersing in a shower of golden particles.

*Gerudo Town*

"Lady Riju! The Champion's Link has activated. It says that 'The Hero Has Returned.' " a armoured desert guard Gerudo declared as she knelt at the foot of the young chiefs throne with a small slate displaying the aforementioned text

"It seems it is time Buliara. Ganon's reckoning draws near." The young Riju admitted as her guard nodded.

"She may even be able to help us tame Naboris for the next champion." the chiefs guard stated as they peered down at the glowing device.

"What if it is a male Buliara?" the young leader questioned the now irritated guard.

"Lady Hylia would not choose such an unworthy man to save us." the tall guardian stated in confidence.

*Zora Domain*

"Father! Father! The Champion's Link is glowing!" A bright red zora yelled as he stood in front of an aged giant blue King.

"EXECLENT! Sidon, I want you to tell the people that the hero has returned to Hyrule! We are going to be having a feast!" the king boasted as a cheer was released by all listening.

'One hundred years. I can't believe it has been a century since Ganon transformed into that form and defeated the heroes.' the aged king thought to himself while his son left to celebrate the return of a hero.

*Gordon City*

"Bludo-boss! The thing is glowing!" a Gordon yelled as he rolled into the central room holding the device.

"So the hero has come? Yunobo, grab my hammer. Rudania is going to be ours soon." The aged Gordon muttered as he hobbled out of the room and looked across the volcanic landscape.

"Who do you think it is boss?" the light gordon asked the aged leader with an eyepatch.

"I don't know Yunobo, but I bet it'll be a Hylian like the last one." the timeworn gordon declared as the salamander robot belched out a cone of fire from its perch.

*Rito Village*

"Kaneli, it seems that Princess Zelda's parting gift is activated." a snow white Rito announced as he presented the device to the owllike leader.

"It seems so Teba. The Hero Hyrule needs is here. Ready your quiver, they'll need as much help as we can give." Kaneli ordered his fellow Rito as they went to ready themselves for the hero.

"So our hero has returned? I hope their better off than Link." Teba muttered before flying off to the firing range and rally the riot fighters to soften the circling divine beast Medoh.

*Hyrule Castle*

"Lord Ganon, our says have received word that the Royal devices have been activating across Hyrule." a portly dressed ninja, bearing an inverted Sheikah symbol.

"It matters not." the dark figure bellowed as it floated near the castle entrance where the man stood. "The Champions posed no threat then, and one hero poses no threat now."

"Of course lord Ganon. I shall send my ninja to deal with them." the chubby ninja bowed as the spectral boar head floated up.  
"Your mission is to deal with that pest. Mine is to finish off that wretched princes. Now begone. She takes all my concentration to break her spell." the beast ordered as he disappeared back into the corrupted castle ground.

"Nayru!" the fat ninja yelled as a Yiga member appeared in a cloud of red smoke, bearing a sickle and double bow on their person.

"HAI KOHGA-SAMA?" the member dutifully asked with a sharp bow.

"Order all of our active members to scour Hyrule. Be on the look for a blond haired Hylian. He is public enemy of the mighty Kohga-sama!" the man ordered his ninja.  
"HAI KOHGA-SAMA!" the ninja yelled as they vanished in a Yiga marked smoke cloud and left the leader alone at the castle gate.

What should happen next?  
Should he head to the Zora, Rito, Gordon, or Gerudo.

What weapon should he use?

What should the pairing be?

One person, or multiple?

Lemons at Gerudo village?

Female monsters?

Let me know what you think, this series is a unique one to write for. I'm still learning new ways to write so tips are always welcomed.

*End*


End file.
